Espelhos
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: A nossa face transmite muitas emoções e explica aos outros o que se passa dentro de nós. Mas há sempre quem consiga ser um livro fechado... a não ser pelos olhos, espelhos da alma.  sinopse péssima...


**Nota da (ilustríssima) autora: **bom, há já imenso tempo que não escrevia nada relacionado com o Senhor dos Anéis, de Tolkien. Esta história, supostamente, vai ter uma continuação, e todos os personagens do grande Mestre e as minhas próprias criaturas vão voltar ao ataque noutra altura qualquer. Ah, ocorre baseado n'«O Hobbit», aquando da aparição do rei Thranduil e da prisão dos pobres viajantes, e achei por bem inserir a música «Mirror Mirror», dos Blind Guardian.

Não tenho quaisquer fins lucrativos. \m/

**Sinopse: **a nossa face transmite muitas emoções e explica aos outros o que se passa dentro de nós. Mas há sempre quem consiga ser um livro fechado... a não ser pelos olhos, espelhos da alma.

* * *

><p><em>Far, far beyond the island <em>  
><em>We dwelt in shades of twilight<em>  
><em>Through dread and weary days<em>  
><em>Through grief and endless pain<em>

_It lies unknown_  
><em>The land of mine<em>  
><em>A hidden gate<em>  
><em>To save us from the shadow fall<em>  
><em>The lord of water spoke<em>  
><em>In the silence<em>  
><em>Words of wisdom<em>  
><em>I've seen the end of all<em>  
><em>Be aware the storm gets closer<em>

Assim que a porta do salão se fechou atrás dos guardas que escoltavam os prisioneiros, o rei elfo suspirou, cansado, e em longas passadas atravessou o salão e saiu. Percorreu os corredores do palácio, em busca de algo... ou alguém.

Não sabia onde errara na educação da criatura; onde teria o filho guardado os ensinamentos sobre as regras de um príncipe, sobre a diplomacia, sobre os protocolos? Porque seria que, quando estava em casa, Legolas nunca, NUNCA se dava ao trabalho de acompanhar o rei no seu trabalho, coisa que um dia seria o jovem elfo a fazer.

Alcançou, por fim, o quarto do príncipe. Como era rei, Thranduil não se dava ao trabalho de bater à porta, limitando-se a girar a maçaneta e a entrar. Porém, esquecera-se que Legolas prezava muito a privacidade e trancava a porta do quarto...

_Mirror Mirror on the wall_  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That the winds will change<em>  
><em>Mirror Mirror on the wall<em>  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That tomorrows bears insanity<em>

Bateu à porta, violentamente, fazendo a madeira estremecer. Ouviu o som de coisas a caírem e o trinco da porta girou e esta abriu-se. Um elfo alto e esbelto espreitou, o rosto pálido e sério, os olhos azuis fixos nos olhos esverdeados do rei. O rei elfo franziu o sobrolho e entrou, sem que o dono do quarto o convidasse.

Thranduil olhou em redor; o aposento era espaçoso, ou talvez fosse a falta de mobília que o tornasse grande... era quadrado, pintado em tons de verde, com uma cama, uma lareira e um grande armário. Junto da janela circular havia uma mesa com uma cadeira, e junto dessas estavam espalhadas folhas e lápis. O rei elfo apertou os lábios:

-Há soldados que quando voltam das patrulhas vão para junto das famílias, dando graças por estarem vivos. - começou Thranduil, virando-se lentamente e focando os olhos, com um brilho frio, no filho - Mas sua excelência tranca-se no quarto a desenhar a paisagem que vê da janela.

_Gone's the wisdom_  
><em>Of a thousand years<em>  
><em>A world in fire and chains and fear<em>  
><em>Leads me to a place so far<em>  
><em>Deep down it lies my secret vision<em>  
><em>I better keep it safe<em>

_Shall I leave my friends alone_  
><em>Hidden in my twilight hall<em>  
><em>(I) know the world is lost in fire<em>  
><em>Sure there is no way to turn it<em>  
><em>Back to the old days<em>  
><em>Of bliss and cheerful laughter<em>  
><em>We're lost in barren lands<em>  
><em>Caught in the running flames<em>  
><em>Alone<em>  
><em>How shall we leave the lost road<em>  
><em>Time's getting short so follow me<em>  
><em>A leader's task so clearly<em>  
><em>To find a path out of the dark<em>

Legolas engoliu em seco, limitando-se a retribuir o olhar do rei. Thranduil franziu ligeiramente o cenho, tentanto adivinhar o que se passava dentro da cabeça loura do filho. Mas não conseguiu apurar nada dos olhos magnificamente azuis que o fitavam. Suspirou e apanhou uma folha ao acaso, do chão, e examinou-a. O trabalho estava inacabado, mas percebia-se perfeitamente que se tratava de uma árvore, um grande carvalho, com um lago junto às raízes. Mesmo tratando-se só de um esboço, estava um trabalho muito bem feito.

O rei elfo pousou a folha e avançou para a porta:

-Um rei não governa o seu reino desenhando. - disse, e saiu, tendo o cuidado de bater com a porta.

_Mirror Mirror on the wall_  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That the winds will change<em>  
><em>Mirror Mirror on the wall<em>  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That the winds will change<em>

Mas Legolas não saiu do quarto durante o resto do dia, como Thranduil esperava que o príncipe fizesse. Isto deixou o rei ainda mais furioso; ninguém ousava ignorar as suas indirectas super-directas! Ninguém! Mas o filho tinha o dom de ser do contra em quase tudo.

Ao cair da noite o rei voltou lá. Desta vez a porta estava destrancada, mas o elfo não estava no quarto. Thranduil suspirou e caminhou para a outra ponta do palácio, os estábulos, o único sítio onde o filho se refugiava quando não estava no quarto.

Os estábulos fcavam na outra ponta do palácio, e eram enormes. Dividiam-se em 2 casas; os estábulos da guarda e os estábulos reais, mais pequenos. Formavam um L, e à frente dos estábulos ficava um grande picadeiro, um campo de treinos, e por trás dos estábulos um cercado onde as éguas prenhes pastavam. Por ser noite, as portadas das boxes dos cavalos estavam fechadas, e não se via nenhum dos elfos de estrebaria.

Mas Thranduil sabia onde encontrar o filho. Dirigiu-se aos estábulos reais e da porta avistou o jovem elfo no celeiro ao fundo do corredor, sentado sobre um fardo de palha, com o cavalo a escutá-lo atentamente. O rei elfo entrou, silenciosamente, e caminhou pelas sombras. Conseguia distinguir na perfeição a face alegre do filho, mas algo nos olhos dele traíam aquela alegria. O cavalo de Legolas, Ragnar, um animal ruço com muito pêlo nas patas e uma longa crineira negra, espetou as orelhas e levantou a cabeça, denunciando assim a persença do rei.

O rei fitou o príncipe. Agora Legolas estava sério, a cara inexpressiva, mas os olhos clamavam por alguém que o reconfortasse.

_Even though_  
><em>The storm calmed down<em>  
><em>The bitter end<em>  
><em>Is just a matter of time<em>

_Shall we dare the dragon_  
><em>Merciless he's poisoning our hearts<em>  
><em>Our hearts<em>

Ragnar fitou os dois elfos, até que deu meia volta, agitando a rabada entrançada, e entrou na sua boxe, deixando os dois elfos frente a frente. Legolas foi o primeiro a baixar os olhos, incomodado com o silêncio:

-Não compadeceste ao jantar. - acusou o rei, sentando-se no fardo de feno em frente ao príncipe. Os olhos azuis de Legolas cravaram-se nele, tristes. O rei suspirou - Apesar do convite, ou melhor, ordem, para deixares o maldito quarto.

-Vossa Majestade ordenou ao filho ou ao príncipe? - perguntou o jovem elfo, tristemente - Era um convite para o filho se juntar ao pai ou uma ordem para o príncipe aprender governar com o rei?

E o rei elfo esfregou as mãos na cara, desconcentrado. Thranduil e Legolas, pai e filho, rei e príncipe, eram dois elfos muito distintos, e se não fossem as grandes semelhanças físicas, muitos concluiriam que Legolas tinha sido encontrado nos perdidos e achados... Thranduil era um líder nato, maquiavélico, frio e distante, enquanto que Legolas, sem dúvida um bom líder, era exactamente o contrário do pai.

E essas diferenças causavam muitos sofrimentos silenciosos, tanto num como no outro.

_How shall we leave the lost road_  
><em>Time's getting short so follow me<em>  
><em>A leader's task so clearly<em>  
><em>To find a path out of the dark<em>

Thranduil colocou a mão no ombro do filho, que o continuava a fitar inexpressivamente, mas em cujos olhos havia um brilho húmido. Curvou os lábios para cima, em algo que orgulhosamente chamava «sorriso», mas que não era bem um sorriso, apenas um amenizar nas suas feições extremamente sérias e graves:

-Foi uma ordem, e talvez um convite, para os dois; - afirmou, erguendo-se e afastando-se - uma ordem para o príncipe aprender como há-de governar o que um dia será seu, e um convite para o filho estar com o pai.

Legolas sorriu e ergueu-se para seguir o pai. Thranduil olhou de esguelha para trás, a sombra triste tinha desaparecido dos olhos azuis do filho.

_Mirror Mirror on the wall_  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That the winds will change<em>  
><em>Mirror Mirror on the wall<em>  
><em>True hope lies beyond the coast<em>  
><em>You're a damned kind can't you see<em>  
><em>That the winds will change<em>


End file.
